Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to a technical field of display, more particularly, relates to a touch module and a touch screen comprising the touch module.
Description of the Related Art
According to touch control mode, a touch screen may be sorted into a capacitive touch screen, an optical touch screen and a sonic touch screen, etc. The capacitive touch screen has many advantages, such as, multi-point touch function, high light transmittance, lower power consumption, high contact surface hardness, long service life, etc. Thereby, the capacitive touch screen is used widely in the present.
As for the capacitive touch screen in the prior art, a touch electrode of the capacitive touch screen generally is made of Indium Tin Oxides (ITO). Since the Indium is the rare metal, it increases the cost of the capacitive touch screen. Furthermore, the ITO is not adapted to produce a large size touch screen, limiting the application of the capacitive touch screen in a large size display.